


【德哈NC-17】成为我的危险情人

by siraris



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraris/pseuds/siraris
Kudos: 8





	【德哈NC-17】成为我的危险情人

*帽子诈尸  
*史密斯夫妇au文 （大改！！  
*致敬

01.

各种咨询病房号和楼层的探视者以及穿着墨绿色长袍的治疗师们在充斥着酒精的空气中忙碌穿梭，接待区里有一张标有“问讯处”字样的桌子，桌后的墙上贴满了通知和招贴，桌子左边有各楼层科室划分的大指示牌。

德拉科进入圣芒戈医院后就后悔了。

走廊上的人纷纷停住了脚步看着他，以及他的伴侣——哈利波特。他们的婚礼在《唱唱反调》的头条上滚动了整整一个星期，成为家喻户晓的神仙眷侣，各大时尚周刊都竞相预约为其拍摄封面，挤破了脑袋想要得到第一手独家消息。

而如今两人一起来到圣芒戈的消息让酒精味的空气中充满了八卦的气息。

“我说过，不要打红色领带。”德拉科压低了声音，但依旧没有回头看自己的爱人，自顾自的向前走，“总是在不恰当的时候惹人注目。”

“我就是这样。”哈利紧了紧自己满意的领带，用挑衅的话说，“在不恰当的时候和一位高傲自满的马尔福结婚。”

德拉科不再理他，只是皱着眉头进入三楼私人医疗室。

不同于外面的酒精味，里面充斥着劣质香水的气味。哈利看见一位穿着墨绿色长袍，留着栗褐色卷发正在抹着口红的女人气定神闲地坐在软椅上。德拉科原本皱着的眉更加深了，他很庆幸自己不喜欢女人。

“希伯克。我讲了多少次......”

“马尔福教授。”希伯克放下了她只剩一半的口红，甩了甩波浪般的头发，“既然已经下楼向瞧不起的生物伤害科寻求感情帮助，就不要对我的工作指指点点。”

说完便转头看向比德拉科矮一个头的哈利，即使是三十岁出头的年级，却和几年前战胜黑魔王登上各大报刊的照片一模一样，战争没有摧毁他，岁月也没有摧毁，可是那种充斥全身的抑郁无以言表。

“哦哈利，你好。”希伯克用她的大红唇亲了亲哈利的脸颊，“小脸真软，马尔福真是没有福分。”

哈利不免有些不知所措，被女人亲让他十分不习惯，不由愣了愣。难道圣芒戈的医生都是这样的吗？

“希伯克，你要清楚，我们还没离婚，我还是可以亲的。”德拉科勾了勾唇，“何况，我更软的地方都亲过。”说完摸了把哈利柔软的屁股，暧昧地眨着眼。

好的，圣芒戈的医生都是这样的。

哈利翻了翻白眼，径自走向沙发：“希伯克小姐，请开始吧。”

希伯克瞪了德拉科一眼，笑嘻嘻地坐在哈利对面：“好的。”

“结婚几年了？”

“五年/六年。”

希伯克疑惑地盯着眼前这两个男人，生怕自己被他们的什么有趣笑话捉弄，“所以......是几年？”

“五年/六年。”

“你们不打算搞清楚是谁记错了吗？”

“完全没必要。”异口同声的样子生怕别人不知道他们是一对。

希伯克头疼地看着他们：“那先说说你们什么时候在一起的。”

“十六岁/二十二岁”

希伯克感觉自己的头更加炸裂了，她有什么罪过被眼前两个男人戏耍！在她大吼自己不干之前，她听见对面德拉科悠悠地传来：

“我们相爱了两次。”

02.

敞开的衬衣领口浮现着男人胸部的曲线，左手倚在棕色的柜台上，右手插在裤袋中，因睡醒而杂乱的金色发丝随着整个人的身躯向左倾斜，黑色的墨镜下一双灰蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着斜角巷酒吧里的一群摄魂怪。

“那群妖怪怎么放出来了？”德拉科拿起放在柜台的鸡尾酒啧了一口，“嗯，手艺有进步。”

酒保擦着杯子的手停在半空压低了声音：“食死徒前天夜里越狱成功，通缉令已经发到预言家日报上了。”

德拉科依旧保持着倚着的姿势，悠悠闲闲地喝着酒，不吭一声。

“请出示您的证件。”鲁弗斯拦住了一位穿着黑色西装的男人。男人看着这位魔法法律执行司司长，眯着的眼里充满了危险，左手缓缓伸进口袋架势要握紧魔杖。

“嘿鲁弗斯，他是我的人。”德拉科站直走向鲁弗斯，搂着陌生男人的腰肢并有意无意地用牙齿擦过他的耳尖，不轻不重地说着，“亲爱的，迟到应该有惩罚。”

男人轻微地抖了抖，小动作没有躲开德拉科的视线。德拉科笑得更欢了。

一直搂到自己的房间，德拉科的手都未松开半分。两人贴着门，确定外面没有人跟踪后才松了口气。哈利扭着腰想要挣开却发现那只手攥得愈发紧。

“这么快就翻脸不认人了。”哈利看着只和自己剩一枚戒指距离的男人，温热的气息洒在脸上，“所以，我该怎么惩罚你呢？”灰蓝色的眼睛满是玩味和戏谑，这让哈利很不爽。

“不认识你，离我远点。”

德拉科也没有恼火，只是眯着眼盯着被自己压在墙上的男人，似乎看出了什么开始发笑。

“复方汤剂好喝吗？”德拉科看了看表，又近了一步，“我的救世主。”

哈利的瞳孔快速地放大，一脸惊恐，不敢相信自己被马尔福认出来了。

“二年级你变成高尔来骗我的时候...”德拉科顿了顿挑眉看着矮自己半个头的黑发男人，“我气的不轻啊。”

显然，这句话疑点重重。德拉科没有说出实话，整个少年时代的他都是在观察救世主中度过的，所以当哈利在衣袋里握紧魔杖的时候，他就认出来了，极其笃定。

哈利在偷笑，直到四年级德拉科才发现自己骗了他，气得他足足有一个月没理克拉布和高尔，还被传为笑柄。

“马尔福你那个时候真的有够蠢的。”想着想着哈利嘴角又上扬了几分。就像自己无数个晚上梦到的那样，腼腆的笑，德拉科失了神。

“是有够蠢的。”

换哈利沉默了，他很清楚德拉科想说什么。

德拉科吻住了他的嘴唇，不轻不重。

哈利好像分不清过往和现在，好像一切都没有变，他还是和以前一样只能放任德拉科在自己唇瓣上的舔舐，酥酥麻麻的触电感有种请君入瓮的情色意味。

“张嘴。”说这话的人气息不稳仿佛是在极力克制，“舌头也伸出来。”

哈利伸出一点舌尖，鬼迷心窍地搂上德拉科的脖颈。一阵炽热湿润的触感瞬间缠住自己的舌，在嘴腔里有技巧地搅动，翻动着只有两人知道的情愫。像蛇一样。哈利这么想着对面的男人。褪去了青涩的吻技和羞涩，哈利只能堪堪守着男人的攻势，毫不掩饰，大胆而深情。明明只是中学生的游戏，他却好像输得一塌糊涂。

指尖划过哈利的脊椎，上下浮动着呈现出一片起伏的风景。“我很想你。”缠绵的尾音止不住的遐想，手下的力道不由得加重几分，哈利的身体也跟着颤抖，红唇轻启的甜腻呻吟好似蜂蜜公爵的奶油蛋糕，融化在两人的舌尖。热腾腾的气呼出去，却怎么也吸不回来，恍惚中有种生命正在悄悄流逝的错觉。

“想知道我是怎么想你的吗？”德拉科指节分明地扯开哈利的皮带就和解开自己礼物上的丝带一样，温柔期待，白皙的手指在哈利半硬上方打转揉压。德拉科发现了哈利呼吸已经乱了，像禁林里麋鹿的白兔，便轻笑了声。

哈利整个人都快因为这声轻笑而红得熟透，粉色染上了眼角，眼里朦胧的水雾像是坩埚冒着白气在哈利的心里滚烫沸腾。德拉科安抚地摩挲他眼眉上黑色的杂乱头发，他们又吻到了一起。

哈利艰难支着墙的手臂开始滑落，德拉科俯下身子凑进那通红炙热的耳垂，重重地吮吸，他一直记得身下的那具身体，满意地听着诱人的呻吟，感受着他情不自禁的颤抖。

03.

从希伯克那出来后两人的关系并没有改善。

夜幕降临，德拉科风尘仆仆地从圣芒戈回来，抬手看了下手表，六点五十七，刚好。

“你在干什么？”德拉科脱下外套，一进客厅就看见踩在凳子上的哈利。

哈利转头看向他眨了眨眼：“你答应过我可以换窗帘。”

德拉科耸了耸肩：“我答应的是过几天再说。”

哈利无视德拉科不满的情绪，依旧满意地抚摸着自己的成果：“喜欢吗，我挑了好久。”

“不喜欢。”

哈利摸窗帘的手顿在了空中，朝着德拉科笑着：“好的，就是它了。”

德拉科背着手站得笔直，盯着金红相间的典型格兰芬多式窗帘，皱着的眉更紧了。

“这个星期我要出差。”

哈利没有多少犹豫地回答道：“好，等你回来。”

04.

“克林姆从阿兹卡班逃出来的消息不胫而走，身为食死徒必定会去追寻新生代黑魔王。”麦金农看完预言家日报上登着的逮捕令说，“边界的南方峡谷是我们最佳的攻击点。”

“给我峡谷的卫星定位、空照图和气象报告。”哈利修长的双腿交叠着，喝了口速溶咖啡，“呸，真他妈难喝。”

“你以为谁都和你似的，有个免费手磨咖啡的丈夫。”麦金农哼唧唧地说着，不满地撇了撇嘴。哈利继续笑着没有说话，如果他知道自己的丈夫在车库里藏满了火器炸药，可能就不会这么羡慕了。

广袤无垠的沙漠和岩石在烈日中屹然不动，微微的清风轻抚着石沙扬起灰尘。傲罗们隐藏其中准备就绪。

“目标和食死徒在沙漠机场会和，我们有攻击机会。”麦金农拖着一大批从麻瓜界进来的装备。

“一切就绪？”哈利嚼着口香糖想要掩盖恶劣咖啡的气味。

“周边都部署好了，准备就绪。”麦金农重重地放下武器，砸出一片粉尘。

哈利嫌弃地挑着武器：“为什么要用麻瓜的武器，真是愚蠢。”

麦金农刚检查完最后一台设备说道：“哈利，我们在麻瓜的地盘就要遵守麻瓜的杀人手段。”

哈利摊手表示不反对，他只是单纯不喜欢麻瓜。百无聊赖地看着智能电脑，忽然发现一辆越野车轰隆隆地扬尘而来。“操！”哈利迅速举起望远镜看见一位蒙面男子。

哈利朝着对讲机大骂：“有蠢蛋闯入，他会提前引爆炸弹！”

话音刚落只见越野车上的男人走了下来，架起英国L42A1式的狙击步枪慢悠悠地寻找着最好的攻击位置。

哈利只觉得眼皮直跳，电脑上闪烁着几个红字——有武器讯号。

“操，他竟然不是老百姓。”接着哈利扛起一把M95就向男人开了一枪。崩——男人被打倒在地却没击中要害。

哈利吐掉口香糖：“混蛋，麻瓜的武器烂透了。”说完正准备掏出自己的魔杖却听到警报响起，克劳奇已经进入控制区域。

哈利无心再去管那个半死不活的男人，连忙指挥人员就绪。就在炸弹引爆的那一刻，男人从地上爬起，举起英国L42A1式的狙击步枪向着哈利的方向打去。

顿时爆炸声淹没了枪声，德拉科勉强地站了起来，在扬尘滚滚沉淀后，克劳奇已经被炸了个粉碎，打中他的人马早无踪迹，只剩下地上一根魔杖。

“他妈的，是个巫师！”德拉科吐了一口扬沙。

05.

“嘿，德拉科，我第一次见到你这么狼狈。”黑色短发的女人笑得前仰后翻。

“闭嘴，潘西，查你的魔杖去！”德拉科缠着腹部的纱布，“把魔杖的主人给我揪出来。”

潘西暗自咕哝着咒语，没过多久只听到：“有了。”

“冬青木，凤凰羽毛......”潘西扶了扶眼睛继续手上的工作，“嗯哼，没有名字，只有地址，追踪一下他的地址，嗯...是奥利凡德那个老家伙造的。”

“德拉科，我发现一个有趣的事情。”潘西大概是查完了魔杖的信息放下手中的工作，“用同一只凤凰羽毛做的另一根魔杖——曾经的主人是黑魔王。”

“是伏地魔。”德拉科更正到。

潘西不屑地哼着。

等等，德拉科突然僵着身子，迅速抢走桌上的魔杖，仔细地端详着，不放过任何一个细节。

操，是哈利波特！

06.

“我要知道那混账是谁，把录像带子给我。”哈利坐在办公室的椅子上，捂着右肩的受伤处，额头上的血迹还未清理掉。

麦金农一边递着带子一边说道：“魔法部指示必须把那个杀手处理掉。”

哈利冷漠地说：“乐意效劳。”

哈利一遍遍地看着录像，终于，他觉得事情不对头，危险地眯着眼睛，镜头前的男人怎么这么像....

他妈的被骗了。

“哈利，德拉科打电话说他过来......”麦金农喊道撇了撇嘴自己又不是他们俩的猫头鹰，话还没讲完就看见哈利紧攥着泛白的指关节。

“金，我想我们找到那个人了。”

“是谁？”

“我的丈夫。”哈利下意识摸了摸口袋想拿起魔杖却发现不见了，“金，我的魔杖不见了，等我指令，你念咒语杀了他。”

麦金农惊讶地看着这个正准备干掉自己丈夫的男人：“你确定你没搞错？”

“怎么可能会错，我们生活了六年。”哈利顿了顿，“也可能是五年”

“调出监控，他现在在哪？”哈利愤愤地扔下了手里带着血渍的纱布

麦金农吞了吞口水：“在我们的电梯里。”

德拉科靠在电梯的一侧，闭着眼不知道在思考什么。突然，随着一声巨响，他打了个踉跄。

“电梯似乎有问题，需要帮助吗？”电梯的扩音器传来冰冷的声音。

“不，谢谢。”

“你确定？”

“亲爱的，你知道我从来不说反话。”

“我想我说过别来办公室找我。”

“可你还是姓马尔福。”

“很多人都姓。”

“姓马尔福却把M95用这么烂的人可不多。”

“滚，你现在还可以离开。”

“不可能。”

“你确定被困在电梯里还要这么嚣张？”

“哦甜心，你不能低估我，你知道我有多少能耐。”说完，德拉科还吹了声口哨。

“你也一样。很好，有什么遗言吗？”

“和希伯克约了下个星期一。”德拉科歪歪倚在电梯口朝着监控斜嘴一笑，“另外，新窗帘丑死了。”

“再见，德拉科。”

“Incendio” “Reducto” 

伴随着惊天动地的巨响，摩天大楼冲出了一股炽热的波浪，滚滚浓烟如同铺天盖地的沙尘暴一般，腾空而起。

“你在干什么？”哈利震惊地看向施咒的麦金农。

“你说了再见的。”麦金农疑惑地看着哈利。

06.

斜角巷酒吧灯红酒绿，哈利独自坐在黑暗角落里，一种不愿承认的情感在寂寞的空气中蔓延开来。酒水顺着喉结流到衣服上，面容憔悴的人发挥一切放空自己。

少年的表白，自己的落荒而逃和晚上的禁林。繁星爬不上的夜空，月亮拖着疲惫的身躯，孤独的停留在漆黑苍穹。繁星中途放弃坠落深谷，千百万星点汇聚成光束又全部飘散。听到月亮一声长叹，月光也暗了半分。蓝色在禁林深处泛着荧光，隐隐作喘的气息开始重合。

德拉科就这样吻了他，青涩的青苹果气味。

哈利迷糊地抬眼，不清楚地看见来人，敞开的衬衣领口浮现着男人胸部的曲线，右手插在裤袋中，杂乱的金色发丝显得憔悴，半蹲着身子，黑色的墨镜下一双灰蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着自己。

阳光盖在哈利的身上，昨晚喝得太多，起来的时候头疼得快炸开。环顾四周，是自己家。

昨晚是自己回来的？哈利疑惑地走来走去，欲探究家里还有没有另一个身影，是不是自己期待的那个。值得庆幸，空无一人。

哈利随意地洗漱一番，披着西装外套就去上班。如果无视麦金农和同事畏惧的目光，这一天什么也没有发生。

“为什么上头还不给我活干？”接近下班时分，哈利终于憋不住了，他恨死这种无所事事只能陷入回忆的时间。

“哈利，魔法部...呃...想先让你休息一段时间。”

“我他妈的不需要，我现在就要工作。”

“或许......明天我有个任务，可以带你一起。”麦金农生怕自己刺激这头有毛病的狮子，十分温顺地捋着哈利的毛。

“明天？”哈利似乎心动了。

“嗯，明天，周二。”

哈利活动活动自己的右肩，舒服地躺在椅背上，“地点在哪？目标是谁？”

“目标人物是麻瓜首相，地点在伦敦......”

等等，周二？

哈利已经听不进去麦金农的声音，脑子回荡着电梯里的声音。操，哈利抓起椅子上的外套就往外面冲。

“嗯？”麦金农彻底懵了。

07.

依旧是劣质的香水气味，哈利合上了治疗室的门，希伯克坐在软椅上喝着浓香的咖啡。今天她穿着紧身的连衣裙，显示她前挺后翘的身材，依旧是火红的唇色，蜷曲的头发。除了她和哈利，再也多不出一个人。

“嗯，你好。”哈利有点后悔自己为什么要相信马尔福的鬼话，导致现在处境十分尴尬，“听说今天有预约。”

“哦哈利。”希伯克一如既往地嘬了口哈利的脸蛋，“是来咨询的吧，马尔福教授呢？”

“呃...他没来吗？那我......”哈利不愿久留正欲离开就被拦住。

“小甜心，喝一杯我刚冲好的咖啡吧。”希伯克眨着眼睛递给他。

哈利默默借过，喝了一小口，“好喝，手磨的？”

希伯克笑得花枝乱颤：“我才没这种闲情雅致，加了热水的速溶咖啡罢了。”

哈利眯着眼睛，放下手中的杯子，清脆的撞击声停止了希伯克的笑意。

“他来过。” 不是疑问句的语句。

“啊？你说谁？”

显然希伯克在跟他揣着明白装糊涂。

哈利愤怒地凑向前去，抓住希伯克的肩膀恶狠狠地威胁：“你他妈说不说。”

“怎么，救世主对女人也有兴趣？”希伯克扯着嘴角的笑意，但哈利对她隐藏的惊恐一览无余。哈利感觉自己要气炸了，正处于暴怒的边缘，摸着口袋里新买的魔杖就准备抄家伙。

希伯克害怕地闭上了眼，突然，哈利松了手。再等希伯克睁开眼时，哈利正玩味地看着自己。

“为什么要闭眼？”

希伯克暗自咂舌，被这小子阴了。

“复方汤剂好喝吗？”哈利模仿着德拉科的语气，“我的丈夫。”

“没想到你还有女装的癖好。”说着，哈利的手盖上了希伯克，或者说，德拉科的大腿上，顺势向上摸去。

“操，你怎么能搞女人。”德拉科用力地推开了哈利，这让哈利哭笑不得。

“还要多久？”

德拉科知道这是在问还有多久复原，“还有一刻钟的时间。”

“你怎么这么迟才来，你知不知道我今天喝了八杯复方汤剂！”德拉科滔滔不绝地抱怨着。

“所以呢？”

德拉科顿了顿，朝着哈利看：“上次还没说完，就被麦金农那个傻逼打断了。”

“我的遗言应该是，介不介意和我谈第三次恋爱。”

哈利坐在沙发上，半晌没有说一句。

“这是你临时编的吧。”

“对的。我的墓志铭一定会是：换掉愚蠢的窗帘！”

“马尔福有够蠢的。”


End file.
